Rukia's Manga
by FaIry of THe BLue IrIs
Summary: Rukia made a manga for an upcoming contest. She showed it to Ichigo, a person who hated her drawings the most. But though he sees it as a junk, he still can't help but to think how to make Rukia happy. This fic is boring. But enjoy. sorry 4 d grammars :D


**Rukia's Manga**

**OoO**

Ichigo stared at the work Rukia had showed him.

Rukia sweat-dropped. "Ta-da!" Rukia lifted her right hand; she placed it underneath her work.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Curious as he was, he pointed his index finger in front of it, looking directly at Rukia's face. "What is that?"

"My masterpiece," Rukia answered.

"What?"

"This is the manga I made for the contest."

Ichigo dropped his jaw. "What?"

"Haven't I told you about the contest I'll be joining with, or maybe you didn't listen earlier?"

"What contest?"

Holding a pen inside her palm, Rukia drew horns on both ends of his forehead, ruining his face.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"You should know who you were dealing with, Ichigo."

"Why you… do you think I can't hurt you just because you're a girl?"

Rukia stopped. "Try me," she said, looking at Ichigo playfully.

Ichigo fell silent. He sighed. "Fine. You won."

"Whatever Ichigo." Rukia took her sketchbook and she, once again, placed it in front of Ichigo's face. "So? What do you think about it?"

"Why asking me? Why don't you ask Inoue or Ishida?"

"There's nothing wrong by asking you!"

Ichigo gently placed his hand behind his neck and rubbed it. "I'm not good in commenting stuffs like that."

"Liar."

"What do you want, huh?!"

"The truth."

Ichigo stopped. He noticed the way she narrowed her eyes as she simply darted them towards the ground. With her arms holding her sketchbook, Rukia looked like a kid needing some comfort. Ichigo studied her for a moment. He wanted to make her feel better but what she needed was the whole truth, although it will only make it harder for her.

"So?"

Ichigo took her sketchbook. "What's this? The story about 'The Great Shinigami who can beat Hollows and uses magical sword to deliver Plus to Soul Society'?"

Rukia laughed proudly. "Isn't it a great title?"

"Great title? How come 'it' became a title? This thing is too long to be a title!"

"That's what makes it 'unique'."

"Get this damn thing away from me," he said, placing it on Rukia's hands.

"Hey!"

"I don't have time to listen to your stupid and crazy ideas. If you want to gain some comments for it then fine, but don't expect me giving those comments." Ichigo waved his hand in a boring way.

"Okay fine! But you have to see my drawings first."

Ichigo sighed. "Alright."

He took her sketchbook again and turned a page:

_A rabbit-head Shinigami came in the scene. There was a big kitchen knife inside his palm that serves as his sword._

_Rabbit-Head Shinigami: I am a Shinigami. I will use my sword to kill you, Hollow._

_A Hollow came._

_Rabbit-Head Hollow: RRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR_

_Rabbit-Head Shinigami: Prepare to die! Any last words?_

_Rabbit-Head Hollow: RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR_

_Rabbit-Head Shinigami: Hmm… nice speech. I hope I can understand that._

_The Rabbit-Head Shinigami lifted his sword and lunged it inside the Rabbit-head Hollow's heart._

_Rabbit-Head Hollow: RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR_

_Rabbit-Head Shinigami: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Rabbit-Head Hollow: RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR_

_Rabbit-Head Shinigami: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Rabbit-Head Hollow: RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR_

_Rabbit-Head Shinigami: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH_

_The End_

Ichigo opened his mouth. A small wind blew his orange hair.

"Isn't it romantic?"

"WHAT'S SO ROMANTIC ABOUT THIS!!!!"

"Oh Ichigo! Don't flatter me!" Rukia put her hands on her both cheeks and swayed shyly as she closed her eyes.

Ichigo sweat-dropped.

"This is a junk."

"WHAT!"

"You want to know the truth, right? This manga is a junk."

Rukia bit her lips.

"You know what, there are so many things to change in your manga. First: change the title that looks like a summary to me; second: change that rabbit-head into a real face; third: make this manga longer; fourth: make the scene more creative; and fifth: why did you drew my sword here and described it as a kitchen knife?"

"It looks like a kitchen knife."

"Shut up Rukia!"

"You are the most impossible person I'd ever met!"

"You're the most impossible cartoonist I'd ever met!"

Rukia seemed shocked.

"That's the truth you wanted to know."

Rukia clenched her fist. She was trembling in fury. With her eyes closed, a tear flowed away, which caught Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo face her. "Hey," he said, scratching his head. "They're just my opinions, Rukia. It doesn't matter to others."

"But…" Rukia opened her eyes and took the sketchbook from Ichigo. "For me… it does matter."

She walked away.

**OoO**

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhu (cries)"

"What's the matter Kuchiki-san," Inoue asked.

"My manga! The manga I made for the contest went missing!"

"The manga? You mean, the sketchbook?"

"Huhuhuhuhu" Rukia rubbed her eyes.

"Today's the deadline at exactly 8:00 AM, right?"

"Yeah," Rukia answered truthfully.

"Maybe you already submitted it."

"I didn't! I overslept because I had to finish it, but then, after I woke up, it went missing!"

"Oh dear."

"It's all finish. My dream to become a cartoonist will never come true!"

Inoue rubbed Rukia's back and rubbed it. "There is still a second chance. I know you can make your dream come true, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia suddenly hugged Inoue. "Huhuhuhuhu. You're so kind, Inoue-san!"

**OoO **

_After a week…_

Rukia was walking inside the campus with a heavy heart. A week had already passed but she still can't forget the missing manga. She sighed. Today's the announcement of winners. She didn't bother to know the winners for she knew she wouldn't get the first prize.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia turned around. "Inoue-san!"

Sparkles appeared around her. "Ohayou, Inoue-san!"

"Congratulations, Kuchiki-san!"

"Huh?"

"You won! Your work, 'The Great Shinigami who can beat Hollows and uses magical sword to deliver Plus to Soul Society' won an award called "The Most Unique Manga" award."

"NANI!?"

"Yeah. And the sponsors will be here to interview you."

"But… but"

"They're here, Kuchiki-san! Good luck!" Inoue waved her hand and went away.

"Wait, Inoue-san!"

Suddenly, flashes from cameras came into the phenomenon. A beautiful reporter, together with a cameraman, walked in.

"Hi Ms. Rukia. Congratulations for winning 'The Most Unique Manga' award."

"But… but…"

"What's the matter," asked the reporter.

"I don't remember submitting my manga."

They all gasped.

"But how…"

"I also don't know," she said honestly.

"Hohohohohoho," laughed a sponsor. "I remember now. There's a weird-looking man came to my office to submit your work."

"What?"

"Hohohohoho. It's a young boy with a scary face. The weirdest about him was his orange hair. Hohohohohoho."

"Orange… hair?" All that came into Rukia's mind was the face of Kurousaki Ichigo. She smiled.

"Ms. Rukia?" The reporter showed a confused look.

Rukia smiled proudly. "This is my work. I'm glad you like it!"

The crowd cheered for Rukia.

"So Rukia, is there anyone you would like to say, 'thank you'?"

Rukia faced the camera. "Arigatou, Ichigo. I dedicate this Manga for you."

**OoO**

**Fin**


End file.
